


Things Were All Good Yesterday

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with an Unwritten Happy Ending, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Break Up, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Magnus reflects on what he thought he knew about Alec.





	Things Were All Good Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

Magnus stalked along the busy streets of New York, not knowing how to handle the rush of emotions brewing inside him. A few hours ago, Magnus was so sure about Alec. He was sure of their love, of their future. Then in a moment, he had never felt more unsure of anything. He felt the happiness drain out of him and cursed himself for letting himself fall in love that stupid nephilim. 

The thing was… Alec loved him, too. Magnus knew deep inside that it was true. Alec didn’t care if Magnus had magic. If he couldn’t do his makeup every day or if his cat eyes never shone, Alec would love him regardless. 

Magnus was  _ sure _ that Alec loved him. He was sure that the begging and pleading was enough for Alec to realize that Magnus didn’t need anything in life  _ besides _ Alec. Magnus needed his love and his comfort and his strength and his… everything. Because Alec was everything. 

Alec was kind. He was gentle in every way a person could need. He cared about his family, his friends, the world, in a way that no one could match. He would throw himself in front of a rogue demon and scour the ends of the earth for the ones he loved. His kindness towards downworlders was what had Magnus so immediately enamoured. 

And Alec was beautiful. His eyes were soft and his skin was softer. The runes on his body may have marked up his flawless skin but they somehow made him more perfect. His hair was smooth when Magnus ran his ringed fingers through it, his shoulders and chest broad when his hands soothed over them. His legs, long and lean, that caused him to tower over Magnus in a way that made him feel safe. 

And Alec was strong. He had been through so much in the small amount of time he had been alive. He had repressed a major part of himself only to have it shine through and make him a better person because of it. He had experienced loss in ways that no person, even a shadowhunter, should have to experience. And his body was full of muscle and stamina that elevated his inner strength. 

And Alec was brave. He ran one of the most notorious Institutes in the world better than any other. He stood up against hordes of demons, the strong hand of the Clave, and the constant opposition of his family at every turn. He loved so bravely. He loved  _ Magnus _ so bravely. 

But Alec had crushed him so desperately in the softest way a man could. He picked at every insecurity Magnus had, which wasn’t much, and he tore down the confident demeanor Magnus tried so hard to keep up. 

Magnus had thought everything he knew about Alec was true, but Alec had proven just how wrong he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Afire Love by Ed Sheeran.  
As always, I love being screamed at on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/). Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
